


painted

by saigons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigons/pseuds/saigons
Summary: The pleasure of pain comes with knowing hurt and how to hurt. Jaehyun feels it as Doyoung grips his chin to apply his lipstick, and watches with hooded eyes those that hold the fixed quantity of attention shared only between the two of them.(Or: Jaehyun gets his face painted in more ways than one.)





	painted

**Author's Note:**

> general content warnings incase anyone is particularly sensitive to any of the following mentions of choking, gagging, and crying.

The pleasure of pain comes with knowing hurt and how to hurt. Jaehyun feels it as Doyoung grips his chin to apply his lipstick, and watches with hooded eyes those that hold the fixed quantity of attention shared only between the two of them.

In equal measure it is both sensual and ritual. Their movements are blanketed by the hush of an unrecognized sanctity. Jaehyun sees Doyoung's focus in the way his mouth rounds to form a soft circle, unknowingly mirroring Jaehyun's own, as he waits patiently for the final drag of tinted wax against his lips. Without another thought, Jaehyun casts a sigh out of longing. It would be a shame to ruin Doyoung's hard work, but the temptation of seeing the striking rouge messily mapped onto Doyoung's lips as well wrestles around inside of him in the same way he imagines his tongue doing with the other's.

As if fully knowing the source of Jaehyun's exasperation, Doyoung feigns a look as sad as Sunday night television, bringing his lips together in a pout that leaves Jaehyun feeling just as insatiable. 

"I thought you said you would be patient this time," Doyoung whines, before capping the lipstick and dropping it into the pile of cosmetics in the sink. 

They've been perched on the bathroom counter for the past half hour, slowly going through the motions of painting Jaehyun's face with Doyoung's growing collection of makeup products. With Doyoung's ambivalence towards furnishing his apartment, he hasn't had the opportunity or right reason to invest in a proper vanity, so they settle for the cold led lighting and colder white marble countertop of Doyoung's bathroom. It doesn't hurt that cleanup should be easier considering previous times have ended up with patches of eyeshadow powders coating the bedsheets and poorly closed concealers leaking onto the living room's area rug.

"Yes, I did, and I'm trying," Jaehyun answers softly, "but sitting here, watching you and being unable to do anything about it..." His words trail off as he leans in to finally get his kiss, trying to be mindful of Doyoung's work with a gentle meeting of lips, but Doyoung doesn't even give him a chance. He runs his hands parallel through Jaehyun's hair along the sides of his head before tightening his grip, holding him in place this way to avoid ruining the foundation before it's been misted with a setting spray. 

"Jaehyun," he warns with a stern look.

"Doyoung," Jaehyun mimics with a smug one. 

His hand comes up to grip at one of Doyoung's wrists, nowhere near the level of bone grinding against bone that they know they're both capable of, but firm nonetheless. He contemplates pulling it down with enough momentum to bring Doyoung forward into his lap— he can already hear the ghost of a gasp at the roughness of it all— but instead he settles for guiding it to his lips. 

He leaves faint streaks of wine red as he brushes gentle, open mouthed kisses along the inside of Doyoung's wrist, and this time Doyoung is the one sighing. Jaehyun's eyes flick over to catch Doyoung's expression and quite frankly, he looks exasperated with Jaehyun's antics. 

"At least let me take a picture," he murmurs, before twisting his torso to reach for his phone settled across the sink. He's flicking through his phone, switching between apps as he decides whether or not he wants this taken with a filter already added, before settling on forgoing the filters all together. Jaehyun is still running his lips lightly over Doyoung's arm, leaving more stains as he goes, paying little attention to the phone camera now pointed in his direction. 

It's when he reaches the crook of Doyoung's elbow that Doyoung whistles at him like he would with a dog. Jaehyun tilts his head to the side so that Doyoung can capture a flattering three quarters angle of his face, and like the good boy he knows he is, blinks slowly so that Doyoung can capture the fine work done with his eyeliner as well.

Doyoung rewards him with an appreciative hum, before adding, "Next time, we'll put on a set of fake lashes too." 

Jaehyun smiles coyly up at him, pleased that Doyoung's already anticipating a next time. 

It started months ago, Doyoung playing with makeup in his free time to brainstorm looks for future events before eventually spiraling into practicing both theatrical and practical styles of painting his face. 

Jaehyun had been invited from his usual spot on the couch to the living room's floor to sit beside Doyoung, curiously noting the wide array of cosmetics spread out across the coffee table, with a personal standing mirror set right in front of them. Jaehyun watched with wide, attentive eyes, tracing the finessed lines that formed along Doyoung's eyelids, memorizing the precision that went into shaping and filling his brows, his lips. He followed diligently along with the methodically stacked shades of a contour, highlight, and blush, and observed the harmony of colours for his eyeshadow, noting the complementing colour of his lipstick. 

It's always been the lipstick that leaves Jaehyun at his weakest.

Doyoung knows this all too well, and it shows when he takes Jaehyun's chin back into his grip, slowly guiding Jaehyun with an expression of a magnanimous saint to what he's been waiting ever so patiently for. 

The collision of lips is the sweetest sin Jaehyun has ever known. He's hurried and messy, as if he's longed his whole life for the sensation of sugar melting between the heated passion of their kisses.

The striking colour trails from Doyoung's mouth to his jaw to his neck to his collarbones to the centre of his chest after they waste no time unbuttoning each other's shirts. There's no denying that it plays beautifully into the natural flush creeping down his body, and Jaehyun's extremely pleased with himself at this little revelation as he finally pulls away to admire his own work.

Passivity is strangled out by a confidence that possesses his every thought. Jaehyun's desire is no light thing, neither in the weight that roots deep in his chest nor in the brushed shadows of his face. Confidence touched by the ecstasy of this desire turns out to be a dangerous affair. 

"I want to blow you," he says, in a level voice void of even the faintest hint of hesitation. Without missing a beat, Doyoung smiles softly and makes quick work of undoing his slacks. He looks far too composed, Jaehyun thinks frustratedly, and hops off the counter to lean over and pull off both Doyoung's pants and underwear to move things along in an attempt to retain control. He doesn't notice that Doyoung's managed to fish out the lipstick from the pile in the sink until he's being pulled up by his jaw held firmly in a single hand, and forced to meet Doyoung's commanding expression. 

They've evolved to play this game well, both pushing and pulling, aching and hurting for one another because of one another. Doyoung reapplies another layer to Jaehyun's lips, hands remaining steady even if the lines are less precise, less delicate. As soon as he pulls his hand away, Jaehyun kneels down to take Doyoung's cock into his mouth, neither participants breaking eye contact.

Jaehyun's hurt is born out of overwhelming sensations from when he doesn't know what to do with the emotions pressed up against the walls of his heart, that rise up his throat and threaten to spill past his lips, with tendrils already bursting through the open spaces between his ribs. 

No different from Jaehyun's, Doyoung's hurt is born out of being full of so much love he doesn't know where to put it because there's nowhere left inside himself so all that's left is his lover's body.

Jaehyun's nails dig into Doyoung's thighs as he reaches the base of Doyoung's cock, throat working heavily over the sensitive head firmly pressed against it. The stuttered breathing and wavering focus in Doyoung's gaze is enough to turn Jaehyun's expression smug, something that should be dissonant to someone on his knees looking absolutely filthy with a lipstick smeared cock in his mouth and a thin line of saliva spilling down his chin. 

Jaehyun's half whine-half moan alerts Doyoung of the building strain in his throat and jaw, but Jaehyun's pride is not enough to get him to pull away so Doyoung firmly grabs a fistful of Jaehyun's soft, full hair to force Jaehyun off his cock. Even without Jaehyun actively blowing him, Doyoung is still weak to the way Jaehyun's tongue falls from his open mouth, the way it rises and falls with his panting breath, how his eyelids are heavy and his neck curves beautifully as Doyoung's hand in his hair keeps his head pulled back. 

However Jaehyun's hands roughly palming over his clothed cock quickly catch Doyoung's attention, and Doyoung is torn between watching Jaehyun's performance or moving to the floor so he can touch Jaehyun himself. 

Jaehyun decides for him, finally undoing his pants enough to hold his bare, hard cock in his hands, a sharp moan resounding throughout the bathroom. He quickens his pace, tightens his grip, struggles to keep his eyes open so that he can continue watching Doyoung's captivated face. 

"Please," he begs, repeating his cry while he pulls against the grip in his hair to bring Doyoung's cock back into his mouth, desperate to be overwhelmed with the weight and taste of it as if there could be no other way to come. 

Doyoung swallows thickly, hand carrying the faint tremor of arousal as he guides Jaehyun's mouth back to his cock, and two sets of moans answer one another once Jaehyun closes his lips around Doyoung again. It's even messier this time as both of their desperation curls around them. Doyoung's hips thrust shallowly into Jaehyun's mouth and Jaehyun fights through a series of wet gagging as his greed begs for more.

His makeup is ruined, tears and spit and sweat streak his foundation and mascara, but it's not enough for Jaehyun. He yearns for Doyoung to come on his face, wantonly whining around Doyoung's cock in hopes of communicating his desperation without the sacrifice of pulling away. 

They've evolved to play this game well, both pushing and pulling, aching and hurting for one another because of one another. Doyoung, in sync and knowing full well what Jaehyun craves, what he needs, replies to his lover's begging by roughly pulling Jaehyun away. They match the rhythm of their hands working over their own cocks, and it doesn't take much longer for Doyoung to spill across Jaehyun's parted, painted lips and highlighted cheeks.

Jaehyun follows quickly after with a choked out cry cut off by Doyoung finally throwing himself down to capture Jaehyun's lips with his own, licking his come into Jaehyun's mouth without hesitation.

"Fucking filthy," he whispers against Jaehyun's lips. His fingers untangle from Jaehyun's hair to smooth over his face, gently wiping away beaded sweat from his brows and the faint remnants of drying tears. 

"Fucking filthy," Jaehyun agrees, voice hoarse but still full of mirth.

**Author's Note:**

> can yall tell this is my first time writing anything explicit. this is also my first published fic lmao.
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_saigons) or [tumblr](https://whishaaw.tumblr.com)


End file.
